Maybe love does exist
by MalfoyForever123
Summary: He looked deep into her eyes and thought maybe love does exist.
1. Maybe love does exist

_Hi okay this is another one shot of another possible way that Draco and Astoria could have met. Please review and if you seen interested I will think about creating more chapters __I'm not a professional writer, on the contrary, I'm just a twelve year old girl who loves the pairing of D+A __x_

_D I S C L A I M E R I do not own Harry Potter, all amazing characters are the master's__ xx _

* * *

Love... Now that was a word that he had never believed in.

Yet power, power he did.

Truly did because he had it, he knew had experienced it and so he believed in it.

The day was stormy and so most pupils' scurried into the palace walls.

But Draco was different to them; the weather didn't intervene with his plans.

His plan of course, was to walk in the garden and think about things

Well in all honesty he wanted to get away from pansy and the rest of the world.

He couldn't explain how, but he could sense another person's presence in the garden and so he swivelled around.

That was when he saw_ her. _Her perfect long golden locks shone with the sun.

Her blue orbs held passion, laughter and happiness and when she blinked her long black lashes moved.

And her lips, oh her lips, were so kissable Draco thought.

Then he remembered this girl. The two of them used to be so close when they were younger.

Draco used to take Astoria to a lake that surrounded his mansion and fly with her.

The memories the pair shared there.

Happiness and laughter too.

Draco was always there for her as she was for him, but that was six years ago now and Draco doubted the now fifteen year old would remember him.

But she did.

Truth be told she never stopped worrying about him these days.

She could see how sparse he had now become, how he always missed breakfast.

"Hello". As Draco spoke Astoria jumped with shock.

When she saw who the velvet voice belonged to Astoria beamed with true happiness.

Draco knew that when they were little he was the only one who could Astoria smile and truly mean it and he was very happy to know that he still possessed that power.

"Hello." She replied softly, gazing into his eyes which made Draco melt inside.

Draco could no longer think of anything to say so he did what he did best- insult people.

"Shouldn't you be inside Greengrass? Wouldn't want the rain to make you're mascara run now would we?" Draco didn't mean to be nasty but he had no choice.

Astoria's face immediately fell and Draco felt something in his stomach that made him feel sick.

Before Draco could apologise Astoria had left.

**---**

Screams where the reason why Draco couldn't sleep, they always were.

After time you would think he'd become used to it but he never did.

He decided to make his way to the common room and sat on the green sofa.

He thought he would be alone, how wrong he was.

In the corner (away from Draco's sight) sat a girl who could not get to asleep as well.

This was strange for a slytherin as most thrived of the suposid 'power'.

Bit not these two, no they hated it.

"Draco?" Questioned the girl whose voice he immediately knew.

"Yes Astoria, what are you doing down here at this time?" Draco asked meaning to sound concerned but it did not come across that way.

"I should ask you the same but no doubt it's so you can join in with the tortures, what have you become, you disgust me." Astoria remarked and then went to leave.

But before she could exit Draco held her hand and pulled her back.

"No actually the noise the reason for me being awake and I'd like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday as it was not acceptable.

Astoria had to hand it to him; Malfoy's **never **apologize unless they truly mean it.

"It's ok." Astoria had to gulp back the lump in her throat before she spoke.

A strand of her blonde hair moved in front of Astoria's face and so Draco (who still had hold of her hand) pulled her in and placed it behind her ear.

He looked deep into her eyes and thought maybe love _does_ exist.

Just maybe....

--

* * *

_Okay so did you like it?? Do you want me to continue or keep it a one shot?_

_Review and ill react Thank you and please read my other stories xx_


	2. Brake up

_I got bored and decided to make this story a sequel __I hope you like it. _

_D I S C L A I M E R _

_I don't own harry potter. _

_No sadly I'm just a twelve year old girl who loves to write _

_Hope you enjoy and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to __**DracikinsLuver4321 **__because of the support she gave me in my other story: __**Astoria and Draco the tale of forbidden love. **__I'm sorry I abandoned the story but I felt like I could do better. I assure you this is going to be along the same lines but better! If you read ^^ you may see similarities. _

_Anyway, enough babbling. Here it goes __x_

* * *

After a long discussion about politics and life Draco and Astoria made their ways back to their dormitories. They both could not help but feel happiness in the pit of their stomachs.

Astoria knew about Draco's mark, of course she did, but she did not care. She knew that if Draco didn't agree to the sin You-Know-Who would kill him and his parent's.

She pitied Draco and thought it was unfair for him to bare this amount of pressure. She made a promise to herself to help the boy who was two years her senior and listen to anything that he wanted to tell her.

Of course her parents supported the dark lord but she secretly despised him and his work.

Whenever Death Eaters were at her mansion she would hide in the library and read books to comfort herself.

Her sister Daphne however would be associating with the Death Eaters and making their parents proud.

Draco also did not believe in some of the work that _he who must not be named _did but Draco would never tell anybody that.

He was already in too deep and if anyone caught wind of it his life could be forfeit as well as his parents.

--

The next morning Astoria sat at the slytherin table next to her sister, Daphne and her 'friend's' Millicent and Pansy.

Astoria despised pansy and her bitchy ways.

Whenever Astoria was with pansy she just mumbled and agreed.

That was the best idea, because if you did not agree with pansy she would bite her head off and her disciples were soon to follow.

Today was a very rare occasion.

Draco Malfoy decided to have breakfast.

Draco very much wanted to sit next to Astoria and have a genuinely fun conversation, but pansy beckoned him to sit next to herself and so Draco did as he thought it would be unfair on Astoria if pansy was horrid to her because of him.

So he decided to take the pain for her.

Draco didn't want to admit it but Astoria was the reason for him actually coming to the main hall to eat.

It was all for her as she expressed her concerns about how little amount of food he was eating.

He liked Astoria mainly because she spoke what she thought and stood up for what she believed in, something Draco himself could not do.

Also he liked how she liked him for his personality not his money and power.

"Hi Draco did you come here just for me? How sweet isn't that sweet girls?" Pansy swooned and it made him feel sick.

"Yes." All the girls replied jealously, however Astoria never spoke.

"No you idiot I came here for food not you!" Draco sneered at his own viscous comment.

Pansy's face fell and Draco felt triumphed.

He looked up and met the gaze of Astoria's curious eyes.

"Well you won't be saying that tonight will you?" Pansy's disturbing comment made Draco and Astoria feel very sick indeed.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked aggravated.

Draco had an idea where this conversation was going and hoped dearly he was wrong.

"Well it's a known fact that our age is somewhat maturing and lots of people have started, you know and I don't see why you and I can't join them."

On this rare occasion Draco wished he was wrong.

"Pansy, why on earth would I want to shag you? I actually want to break up with you because you just aren't what I want for a wife and I was stupid to ever like you. We are over." Draco was so glad that he actually said the words that he was wanting to say for so long now.

"But Drakey, were perfect for each other." Pansy was starting to cry now and Draco thought it was his time to depart and so he did, without even eating first.

He suddenly felt extremely hungry once he had left and made his way back into the common room but pushed the thought aside.

Someone entered into the room after him and he prayed to Merlin it wasn't Pansy.

He was so glad when he saw it was only Astoria who was looking sympathetic.

"I erm thought you would be hungry after you're swift exit so I decided to bring you this." Astoria said with a soft smile.

Astoria handed him two slices of toast which where wrapped in a serviette and Draco nodded his gratitude.

"Well I best be off." Astoria said and the left.

Draco could not help but think that he was starting to like Astoria a lot.

* * *

_Okay so there you have it do you like it? The next chapter will be up shortly and things will start to take a dramatic u-turn. Remember to review please because there the only things that keeps me going. I hope you enjoyed __please remember I'm only twelve and you're support will be loved _

_Remember to read and review my other stories __I love Ya'll __Thank you for the support and reviews ;) School's really tough and I have lots of Dancing exams and tests and stuff to do so I'm sure minor errors will be excused ;) I love you all once again__ Thank you, Sarah (: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
